Silence Falls
by Samantha and Adrienne
Summary: Voldemort has come up with perfect plan to kill people and not have anyone hear them. He gets a hold of the Box of Erebus, he will now be able to take away the voices of anyone unfaithful. The trio must work together to save them all, silently.


**Title: **Silence Falls  
**Authors:** Merenwen Losshelin and Lily Parker  
**Rating:** PG-13 just to be safe.

**Summary: **Voldemort has come up with the perfect plan after finding out the people are attracted to the screams of dieing people he gets a hold of the Box of Erebus he will now be able to take away the voices of mudbloods and half bloods and kill them. And their deaths will be silent.

**Disclaimer:** Neither of us owns Harry Potter and its characters and if you sued us, you wouldn't get anything except a few LotR posters, Meren's laptop and our cell phones. I would like to add that if someone would like to give me Lupin, I would gladly take him. Some names were taken from Greek/Norse mythology we don't own that, either.

**A/N:** This is an idea Meren and I have had for a long time but we've never gotten around to writing it. But now we have. Part of this chapter was written by Meren and some of it by me, and that's just how it's going to be. It's set in the 6th year at Hogwarts for Harry. The heritage of certain characters has been assumed for the purpose of this story. Don't forget to review! Another thing, the spacing is really screwed up right now, but I am going to try and fix it, so just breathe!

**SilenceFalls**

"I can't stand it when you jabber on about your senseless _spew_ stuff. Will you just shut up about it, Hermione?" Ron yelled, blowing up in Hermione's face about her campaign against the cruel treatment of house elves for the ump-billionth time. Their arguing only added to the noise that filled the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was in tears by then; sure Ron had gotten rash with her a few times, but this was one too many times. He was her friend! He was supposed to support her even if he though her ideas were horrible. Right?

"I need to go, Ronald. Excuse me," she said brusquely, she tried to push Ron aside as he was blocking the portrait exit, but it was to no avail. He saw the hurt flash in her eyes and stayed in his spot.

"'Mione, I'm sorry. You know I am, right? Let's talk about it," Ron said, calmly placing his hand on her shoulder. She brushed his hand off.

"_I don't want to talk to you right now_," she snapped. Ron was shocked; he was supposed to be the rash, ignorant one, not Hermione. Hermione gently pushed him aside and walked out of the common room and walked silently all the way to the sanctuary of the library without any interruption, except for occasional yells from the corridors.

OOooOO

"Just stop talking to me, Elizabeth! I don't ever want to hear your voice again," Brian yelled at his crying girlfriend.

"I can't believe you just said that, Spencer! I never want to talk to you again."

"Tell me the secret, Lij," Katie jumped up and down in her boyfriend's arms. "I promise I won't say a word."

"Ten points from Ravenclaw if this class does not proceed to silence themselves immediately!" Rang from a classroom door.

OOooOO

"It's the perfect plan, my Lord," a man in a heavy black robe said, worship filling his voice.

"Of course it is, I thought of it, did I not?" a cold voice responded back, his scaly hands folded demurely on his lap with a sinister smile covering his rotting face. Lord Voldemort had the perfect plan, and it would go into effect as soon as possible.

OOooOO

"But, Dumbledore, what does this mean?" Professor Snape asked, "The mark has been burning but I have never been sent notice about Him doing anything. Lucius always keeps me informed on such events as I cannot go to the monthly meetings."

"I do not know, Severus. I am too busy right now," Dumbledore sat in front of what appeared to be a chemistry set, open books in front of him. "I can not talk about at this moment." Snape looked at the man with irritation flashing in his eyes. He turned around, his black robes billowing around him, full of dramatization as he left Dumbledore's office.

OOooOO

Death eaters gathered in the now familiar graveyard. A cauldron sat in the middle of the group, with a silver-handed man throwing potion ingredients into it. He was finished with his part, stepping back to let Lord Voldemort step forward.

"Ah, my faithful servants have decided to grace me with their presence. And even our own little spy has decided to take time away from his busy schedule to join us here tonight," Voldemort motioned a skinny hand towards one of the masked figures with a familiar hooked nose that could be seen through his mask.

"Yes, my Lord," Snape responded, inclining his head. Voldemort turned from him and his red eyes looked over each and every one of his servants.

"I'm sure you are all asking what we are doing here tonight and why we need this cauldron that Wormtail has kindly prepared for us. Thank you, Wormtail. Once again you show that you are not as ignorant as you look," a flicker of what would resemble a smile crossed Voldemort's face.

"Let me continue. I have developed a plan to _silence_ the filthy mudbloods and half-bloods. The spell works on only those not faithful to me or are not pureblood. It will disable them for being able to use magic. What the spell does is steal the voice from mudbloods and half-bloods. Coincidently, Albus Dumbledore is a half-blood; silencing him will send the wizarding world into a panic, and then we can go in and continue our plan." Once Voldemort finished, there was an eerie silence amongst the Death Eater. Finally, one spoke out.

"What about the Muggles?" he asked, forgetting his place. Voldemort turned to him.

"Thanatos Pollux. Forgetting your place, are we?" Voldemort said his voice dangerously low. The Death Eaters next to Pollux felt him shiver.

"Sorry, my Lord. I simply want to know about the Muggles. Will it affect them?" he asked. Pollux was one of the newest Death Eaters, succumbing to Voldemort after being attacked.

"Did I not state that it will affect mudbloods and half-bloods only? Or are you too deaf to hear me?" Voldemort said coldly. Out of either stupidity or unawareness, Pollux pressed Voldemort more.

"How does the potion work?" he asked. Voldemort ignored him, turning to the cauldron.

"Now, my Death Eaters. I will begin the process. I will need an.… ingredient…from one of you, and I'm sure you will be willing give it," his red eyes went over the group before he took out his wand. He muttered something under his breath and moved his wand to point to Pollux. Pollux froze. Nothing seemed to be happening, and he drew a deep breath of relief.

"My lord--" he began but something stopped him. His mouth kept moving but no sound came out. Realizing that he could not form a sound, his hand went to his throat as if something was stuck there. An evil, sort of grin appeared on Voldemort's face as Pollux began gagging, as if trying to spit something out. An orb of red light appeared out of his throat as he spat it out, blood bubbling with it. Voldemort had chosen a particularly gruesome spell to get what he wanted out of Pollux. The orb made its way to the cauldron and hung over it.

Blood was now gushing from Pollux's mouth, but none of the Death Eaters moved to assist him. On the contrary, the ones surrounding him moved away to avoid the blood. A few more second went by as the puddle of blood around him grew and grew. Pollux then fell to the ground, unmoving. One last bubble of blood came out of Pollux's through and Voldemort waved his wand and Pollux's body disappeared.

"No need to fret, my Death Eaters. Pollux has just donated his voice to the experiment. I need it for the potion and the incantation. The mudbloods and half-bloods will not die, like our dear friend did, but will go on living, just without their voice. Although I would much rather send them all to a gruesome death, we have to be patient. When they wake up tomorrow morning, they will be speechless at the effect of my powers, if they can figure it out," Voldemort said, allowing himself a horrible pun.

"Now, Wormtail, bring me the Box of Erebus." Voldemort ordered. Wormtail shuffled forward and handed a somewhat large wooden box to Voldemort. Voldemort opened it and dropped it into the cauldron, and the red orb went down with it. The cauldron bubbled as Voldemort spoke again, this time not in English.

"_Planeta, sidereus, fatum, et Caelestis nos accio accedo tu. Nos adoro absum de acer ab uncastus bucca brevis abeo de accedo Acheron. Non caenumcaedes ou dimidiatuscaedes a bucca adhuc le Accedo Dominus licitatio est accuro. Cuiusquemodi castuscaedes et devoveo accingo brevis abeo excuso. Le Dominus et alter abeo non brevis adfectio. __It brevis abeo assi adhuc le Accedo Dominus aio_."

When he finished, the cauldron boiled over and the simmering potion disappeared, leaving the Box of Erebus suspended in air above it, completely unharmed. The red orb that had come from Pollux had disappeared. The Death Eaters remained silent, motionless as nothing happened for several minutes.

Doubt clouded some of them, but suddenly, orbs similar to that of Pollux were floating into the box from several directions. Slowly, blue, red, pink, silver, aqua orbs went into the box. This went on for ten, maybe twenty minutes, as more orbs came in, all about the size of a Snitch, all fitting comfortably into the box. Finally, when no more orbs came, Voldemort took the box from the air and held it in his hands. He closed the lid and it locked magically.

"I hold in my hands, Death Eaters, the voices of our enemies."

OOooOO

Hermione sat quietly in the library, silently thinking. '_I really need to go and talk to Ron. I need to say I'm sorry for being such a dimwit. If he doesn't want to protect house elves, then fine,_' she thought. The girl got up from her small round table and ran out of the library. She opened the door and bumped into a slightly taller, strong person.

"Sorry," she said quickly. The person gripped her by he upper arms.

"'Mione, are you all right? You look distressed. I heard that you and Ron had another row. Is everything okay?" Harry asked his green eyes filled with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine, Harry. I can't talk right now. I need to go and apologize to Ron for it. He probably already went to bed, I need to catch him before he goes to sleep," she pulled out of his grip and went running through the corridors, heading back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry speed walking after her.

Hermione passed groups of friends talking in the hallways, laughing and joking around. Upper Years flirted with each other through out the halls, laughing merrily as they walked to their common rooms at a brisk pace in order to not be caught outside their dorms after curfew.

"Adoro adlocutio," the portrait opened and she ran up the boys stairs, thankful that the founders of Hogwarts found the girls trustworthy.

"Ron?" She knocked on the door, but no answer came, "He must be asleep, oh well, I can talk to him in the morning."

Hermione walked back down the stairs and then walked up the other pair of stairs that led to the seventh years dorm, she yawned deeply. Sleep sounded so good right now, she opened her drawers and slipped into her pajamas.

As Hermione fell to sleep a red orb of light floated out of her throat, she sighed deeply and then turned over onto her back.

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will be up within a week or two. It is written, it just needs to go through editing and other things!

**Cheers!**


End file.
